pokemon shadow
by darkredwhite
Summary: It's about 17-year old Nyx who wakes up in a forest. He lost his memory and the lettter he finds not far from where he awoke, isn't really helping with that. He doesn't really know what his purpose is in this world,but what fate layed aside for him is bigger than he could've ever dreamt. (It's the first thing I write, so I hope you like it :) )
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The sound of snapping twigs made the young man open his eyes. His still sleepy eyes tried to open as the sun shone on his face. The smell of fall hung in the air, the scent of lightly decomposing leaves on the ground and the last bits of fresh grass floated through the balding trees. A little creature was staring at him. It had purple fur and long sharp looking front teeth and it was sniffing around his face. Still a bit sleep drunk, he raised his hand to push the little creature away, but before he knew it, the razor sharp teeth had bitten him in his finger. In a split second, the man jumped up on his knees with his eyes wide open, still realizing how much the wound on his finger actually hurt. A little stream of blood ran down the palm of his hand and over his wrist.

"Wh….what just happened? Where did that little bastard go? And what was that thing?"

He tried to calm down and ripped a little piece off the grey shirt he was wearing. The wound still looked clean, so it wouldn't hurt covering it with this little piece of cloth. When he tried to get up, his head started to spin and the forest in front of him twisted as well, forcing him back on his knees again. While slowly breathing in and out, he tried to recapitulate what happened to him, but even after 15 minutes of closing his eyes and trying to figure out what is going on, nothing came back to him.

"What happened to me?"

His breathing started to speed up again and a little drip of sweat fell on the humid forest ground. He placed his hands to a young tree as he had to vomit. He crawled back and spit on the ground again to get rid of the sour taste in his mouth.

"Ugh…I really need to find something and fast."

A few metre away from the place he woke up, he noticed a little bag. It was a normal black backpack with a thick red line in the middle. It had two zippers and one of them had a little scrap of paper sticking out of it. The young man stood up and tried to reach the bag unharmed by leaning into every tree on his path. When he finally reached it, he couldn't even feel his legs anymore, they kept trembling until he fell on his knees again, struggling against the constant urge to close his eyes and pass out.

"Hello, you're probably feeling half dead when you're reading this, but that's normal. I had to leave you, and I feel really bad about that, but I couldn't help it. Don't try to search me, because that will only lead to you being injured or worse… Now please go build up a life again and be happy, I've even given you one of your favourite friends to help you with that.

Sincerely

J. B.

PS: you're name's Nyx, like in the Greek Mythology, but you probably don't remember about that. Good luck."

That's how the letter ended. Nyx didn't understand anything that stood in the letter, how could this guy know who he was?

"He must be the guy that did this to me, there is no doubt about that, but how will I ever be able to find this guy? And what if I do, I might end up dead like he wrote in the letter."

Nyx sat against one of the thick oak trees and opened the other parts of the bag in search for a clue or anything he could use at all. In the first pocket, there was some candy and little plastic bag filled with about 3 sandwiches, Nyx couldn't really tell since they were all messed up.

"Well, food is food." He mumbled while he put the sandwiches back where he had found them.

The part where the letter was sticking out, wasn't really that useful as the first one he searched. The only things that were in there, were some clothes like a T-shirt and a jeans. But the most notable was this round object, it was as big as his fist and was coloured in red and white, with a little grey button on top of the object.

"What the hell is this? I don't think I should be worrying about that so much, I should be looking for a village or a town or something like that."

His head started clearing up again and the wound on his finger had solidified completely.

"Maybe I do have some luck left on my side." He sighed and stood up, first a bit shaky, but he managed to pull himself together and he started walking in the direction of the sun.

**(an) - I don't know what this means, but I see other people using it so yeah… :)**

**I do not own Pokémon, Nintendo does. Just to be legal and stuff.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this prologue and I hope you guys can write some feedback or something. I'll try to bring out the first real chapter next week. **

**(And I must excuse me if there are any grammatical or sentence related mistakes in it. I try to avoid them, but since I'm not from an English speaking country, it's quite hard to be flawless. So please forgive me. :( )**


	2. Survive untill you drop

Survival till you drop

The sun was already disappearing behind the trees as Nyx stopped for the day. His greasy hair hung in front of his eyes and his whole back was drenched in sweat. He threw the bag on the ground and stretched his arms. He had been walking for over half a day and a few stops back, he found some more survival things inside the bag. He took the magnesium rod and a knife out of the backpack and started collecting some dry twigs and bark of a birch. It only took him 15 minutes and he could enjoy a nice and warm fire, lightning the darkened forest. When the last rays of light eventually escaped the forest, Nyx decided to get some sleep since the only thing he was going to do, and the only thing he could do, was walking till he found another person or someone who could help him. He stood up and threw some more of the thick logs on the fire for the night. After he had made his fire, he also made a little shelter for him to sleep under. He used one of the large fallen trees as a wall and placed branches against it to serve as a little roof. He didn't really have much place, but it was enough for him to lie down in.

"Hmm… good night." He mumbled as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into dreamland.

….. Nyx opened his eyes and noticed that he wasn't lying on the humid forest ground anymore. Beneath him was grass and now and then a little white flower. He tried to say something, but instead of opening his mouth, he stood up and walked towards a house that appeared in front of him only seconds after he got up.

"What is happening? This can't be but a dream, I hope…" Nyx thought as his body opened the door.

They walked into a small room that looked like the bedroom of an average teenager. Nyx' head turned left and in front of him were two people. They both looked about the same age as Nyx. The person on the right was a male, he had short brown curls and he was wearing some regular clothes, just like the girl next to him. But when Nyx tried to focus some more on their face, he saw that they didn't have one, they just sat there on their chairs. Even though they didn't have any eyes, it still felt like they were staring at him, Nyx tried to run away, but he still didn't have any control at all over his body. The walls around him started moving, they were getting closer and closer to him. The two people in front of him disappeared behind the closet that was pushed between them, but Nyx could hear their bodies being crushed by the walls. He started panicking, this was a little bit too realistic to be a dream. The walls were closing in on him, closer… closer… closer…

"Whaaaaah!"

Nyx was staring in front of him with his eyes wide open, his breath was loud and deep and his hands were clenched. His now broken roof was spread all over the place and there was dirt in Nyx' hair. After a moment, he realized that his whole underwear was wet because of his sweat and then the fact that his whole shelter was ruined, gave him an even worse feeling.

"Ow shit… It was just a dream…"

He dropped on his back, staring at the treetops and the stars peeking through the leafs.

"It was just a dream, but it was so real… and who were those people? I hope it was just a stupid joke by my fantasie."

He rubbed his eyes and looked around him again. When he finally gathered the strength to get up again, he started rebuilding his little shelter again. It didn't take him as long as the last time, since he wasn't going to cover the whole thing up again with dirt. At the time he crawled back, he could almost fall asleep just by thinking about it.

…

"Who the fuck is making that annoying noise?! Would you please shut up?"

Since it didn't stop, Nyx decided to crawl out of his shelter and look for these annoying pricks himself. The sun hurt in his eyes and he could feel that he had some bags under his eyes, because after that strange dream that woke him up in the middle of the night. Nyx looked around and heard that the noise came from the trees, so he took a little rock and threw it in the direction of the noise. The leafs rustled and 2 flying creatures flew away.

"Huh? Again such a creature like the one I saw yesterday? But this one could fly. Well, I don't really have time to bother about it."

He walked towards the still smoldering fireplace and enjoyed the last bit of warmth coming from it.

"I can't believe that I keep talking to myself, this must look so stupid if other people saw this."

He shook his head and ate another one of the sandwiches from his bag. There were only 2 from the 4 left, so he had to hurry and find something quickly. He swung the bag over his shoulder and threw some dirt over the fireplace before he set off for another day of walking. After another half a day of walking through the same forest over and over again, he noticed that the steep hills and rocks were disappearing and the ground started to flatten a bit. And also he started to see these deep cuts into the bark of the trees and on some of them, the bark was completely scratched off.

"Who could've done this, and why would he want to destroy these beautiful trees. What a waste. But I think it's time for another pause. And only one sandwich… I'm so hungry!"

He took another one of the sandwiches and sat down on a fallen tree. With small bites, he tried to enjoy the sandwich as much as he could, but it didn't help him with his hungerproblem. He stomach kept growling and it even got that bad that his stomach made noise without even moving.

"Wait what? That isn't right, I didn't feel my belly moving that last time."

Nyx looked up and saw something moving behind the trees in front of him. It was big, brown and hairy and had a yellow ring on his belly. It walked towards him on is 2 hind legs, just like Nyx did, but judging the big teeth in his mouth, he wasn't really looking for a friendly conversation. Nyx stumbled back and almost fell over the tree he was sitting on. The giant thing slowly walked in his direction and just threw away the tree like it was nothing but a pillow.

"Ow shit, I have to get out of here!"

Nyx turned around and started running, but every time he looked behind him, he saw that he couldn't lose the creature at all, instead it was actually catching up on him. Nyx jumped down a little cliff and glided down, but sprained his ankle, forcing him to keep on going by crawling. He knew that thing couldn't come down there, but it wouldn't take long for it to figure out another way down and… Nyx couldn't think of it.

After 15 minutes, he saw it coming closer, it had found a way to come down by using a fallen tree to his advantage. Nyx crawled back, but saw that it was useless, he was done for. He took off his bag and in a desperate attempt of scaring the thing in front of him, he threw it at the ring on his belly. The bag just fell on the ground, it didn't do anything at all. Nyx closed his eyes and covered his face with his arms. He actually had to laugh at how stupid that actually was. With two tears on his cheek, he just waited for the claw to rip through his life and finish it.

**So far for my second chapter, I hope you like the cliffhanger at the end :) **

**comments are always welcome**


	3. A new companion

Chapter 3

Nothing happened, Nyx didn't feel a claw going through his arm, or a giant paw punching him in the face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that the beast was lying in front of him, dead. His throat was cut and a puddle of blood started to form underneath the furry neck. Nyx gasps as he crawls back in fear.

"Who…did this? Wh..where are you? Whoever you are, show yourself!" Nyx shouted while looking around him in search of the man or woman who did this.

The treetops above him started rustling and green creature jumped out. It landed on the ground graciously and looked at the ground for a while. There was blood on the leafs attached to his arms, so he was probably the one that killed it. Nyx started to breath faster again, as his heart started beating faster and another shot of adrenaline rushed through his body. The pain in his foot faded and Nyx crawled back up and started running. But it was no use, after 10 metres, he couldn't lean on his left foot and he fell on the ground again. He rolled on his back and watched the green leaf creature slowly walking towards him.

"P…please don't kill me! I swear I don't want to hurt you!" Nyx shouted desperately.

Tears started welling up again and a few seconds later, a thin stream of salty tears ran over his cheek and fell on the ground. But the creature didn't stop, it kept going towards Nyx, he looked up and saw it standing in front of him, just staring at Nyx like it was enjoying how helpless he was. It slowly raised it both claws, but instead of attacking him, it just wrapped his arms around Nyx. It's body felt warm and he rubbed his head against Nyx' shoulder like he was his friend or something. Still scared, Nyx didn't dare to move an inch, scared to end up like that thing lying there.

"This can't be happening, this can't be but a dream… This…. This….."

Everything around him was getting blurry and the sound of the wind running through the trees was fading and before everything around him turned dark, he could hear the green thing say:

"Grovyle?"

…

"Ugh… Not again…" He mumbled while slowly getting up.

The sun was already going down, so his eyes didn't hurt that much when he opened them, but his first concern was about the green creature that was in front of him when he passed out. He immediately looked around him and when he tried to get up, he felt the pain in his foot again. He looked at it, but instead of seeing a swollen ankle, he saw that there were vines wrapped around it and on the wounds across his legs, there were herbs laid on them.

"Who did this?"

He stared at his wounds for some seconds, before he was distracted by some rustling bushes. It was the green creature again. Nyx was frozen with fear again, but he saw that the creature didn't really meant any harm to him. It was carrying berries with him and laid them on Nyx' lap and took a step back. The bushes started rustling again.

"Whoaw! Hold on a second there, grovyle!"

A young woman crawled out of the bushes and took off her white cap to shake her hair back in shape. Her curly brown hair waved through the air as she put back on her cap and let 2 stresses curl next to her face.

"Oh! You're awake! That's good for you." She said with a big smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about! This euhm… thing here in front of me killed that thing over there! I don't know what it's doing here and who are you actually!"

Nyx started to panick as he threw the berries he got on the ground and got up on his knees. The girl's look changed, she looked at him as if she could kill him right now.

"Who are you calling a thing here?! This grovyle here just saved your life, you stupid asshole! And how don't you even know the name of your own pokemon?"

She threw the red and white ball that was in Nyx' back to him and petted grovyle's head.

"Huh? What do you mean by pokemon? Is that how these are called? And do I own this one? When…"

He shook his head and looked down to the ground.

"Before you keep judging me, you have to know that I actually woke up in these woods this morning and I don't know where I am, who I am and what I'm doing here!" His voice loudened as he kept talking to her. "I was chased by that pokemon over there and he almost killed me! So if you please could have some compassion, that would be great."

Nyx sighed and eventually took one of the berries on the ground. It was soft and tasted sweet inside his mouth, it actually calmed him down a bit.

"I… I didn't knew that, I'm sorry."

She walked up to him and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Euhm… I can take you to my place if you'd like, you can rest there for a bit and maybe I can explain what pokemon are to you. Does that sound alright to you?" She said with a soft and gentle voice.

"Yeah, okay. It's not that I have a better solution."

The girl helped Nyx get up and let him rest on her shoulder.

"Wait here, I'm going to get your stuff."

She let him lean against a tree and ran over to the dead pokemon and took Nyx' backpack. It was completely ripped apart, but she tried to get everything inside and took one of the hair-ties **(don't know the proper word for this…) **out of her hair and bound the whole thing together. While she was doing that, Nyx looked at the pokemon called Grovyle.

"So, I guess we're buddies right? Well, I'm sorry how I reacted like that back then."

Grovyle shouted his name and hugged Nyx. Nyx was surprised how warm it actually felt, judging that he almost looks like a plant.

"I see that you two are getting along again."

The girl walked up to them, holding the bag and the ball she threw at Nyx a while ago.

"Okay, first lesson. This is a pokeball, it's something made to put your pokemon in to rest after a battle or a training. And that way you can take them with you much easier." She said.

"So you say that he goes into this little ball? And he doesn't die or anything?" Nyx asked skeptically.

"Yep, don't ask me how, but it works. So do you want to try it out?"

"If Grovyle is okay with that, then yes. Grovyle?

The pokemon nodded and Nyx pointed the ball towards him.

"Go into the ball, Grovyle!"

Nothing happened…

"You have to push the little button, you know." The girl said while facepalming herself.

Nyx threw a mad face at her and pushed the button, seeing Grovyle disappear into the little ball. After Grovyle completely disappeared, the ball shrank.

"Is this normal?"

"Yeah, don't worry." The girl answered while putting her shoulder under Nyx' arm again. "Just follow my lead okay, my bike isn't that far from here."

They walked through the woods for 10 minutes and reached a little path. Her bicycle was parked against a tree, but Nyx could see that it was only for one person.

"How am I actually…"

Before he could end his question, a giant furry pokemon was standing in front of him. It was orange with black stripes and some lighter manes. It growled and Nyx thought he saw some flames come out of its mouth.

"You don't think they…"

"Yep, some pokemon can even breath fire. But don't worry, Arcy is nice to people."

She whispered something in its ear and the pokemon nodded, but with a little growl.

"He doesn't really like it when strangers ride his back, but he wants to make an exception for you, since you are a little wounded. Come on, climb on his back, we don't have much sun left."

Nyx grabbed the pokemon's manes and climbed on his back.

"Okay, Arcy! Lets go!" The girl shouted as they both set off at quite some speed. "Oh, my name's white by the way!" she said with the usual smile.

**Every week another chapter. (I hope, especially with the exams coming up ): ) If you have any questions or remarks, put them in a message and I promise to answer them :) Peace out!**


	4. and a new friend

... and a new friend

Nyx stumbled off Arcy and almost fell as he did.

"He sure does run fast." He said while breathing loudly.

White laughed and patted Arcanine on his back. Arcy growled and pushed his head against her shoulder. She laughed again and called him back in his pokeball. She turned around and looked at Nyx top to toe and shook her head.

"You look like a mess. Come on in quickly and you can have a bath." She said while she opened the door for him.

As Nyx walked through the door, he noticed that the pain in his foot was less bad than before.

"Could I have a shower instead of bath? I don't really like a bath." Nyx asked.

"Yeah, sure. But before you go any further, can you please take off these dirty clothes? If my parents notice any dirt in house, I'll have to vacuum the whole house again!"

"Okay." Nyx said.

Nyx looked at himself and saw that his jacket and jeans were full of brown stains and even some tears here and there. He wondered if he could lend some clothes or if he could buy some anywhere. He took off his socks and crossed his arms looking at her. White laughed a bit at him standing there in his underwear. She picked up his dirty laundry and said:

"It's okay now, the shower is that way. You can use the blue things, those are the towels for guests." She said while walking the other direction she pointed.

Nyx waited till she was gone and opened the bathroom door. It smelled like lavender in there and it was much warmer than the hallway he came from. He took off his underpants and let the water run for a few seconds.

"What a friendly girl… Taking a stranger who walked out of woods into her home, that's special." He thought.

The water felt warm enough to get in. He let the water run over his body as he scrubbed real good to get off all the dirt and to clean out some of the wounds on his arms and legs. The soap stung in the little wounds so he washed everything off quickly and stepped out of the shower. He started drying himself and noticed a some clothes next to the sink with a little note on top of it.

"I'm off to get some food, make yourself at home and you can wear these clothes. They're old clothes from my older brother, so it's okay.

White"

Nyx put on the cloths consisting of a pair of jeans, a plain gray shirt and a black and white hoodie. He opened the window to let out the steam he created while showering, he put some toothpaste on his finger and quickly brushed his teeth with it. After drying his hair a little better, he walked out the bathroom to find himself in an empty home.

"I have absolutely no idea what I could do…" He mumbled while walking around in the empty living room.

He was quite hungry, but didn't want to be rude and just eat things he didn't ask for. He sat down in one of the couches in front of the fireplace and noticed the ripped bag. It was in pretty bad condition and the few things in it, seemed to fall out any time soon. The strange red ball, where Grovyle was transferred in back at the forest, gleamed in his eyes and his curiosity started moving his body.

"So you were one of my best friends back when I didn't lose my memory? I wonder what we did together." Nyx said to Grovyle in the ball. "I have so many questions I have to ask her."

He sighed and took the pokeball outside. He stopped when they arrived at the little open field behind White's house. Nyx held the ball in front of him and pushed the button. The ball popped open and a red shimmering figure of the Grovyle appeared in front of him, slowly gaining the green color. Grovyle opened his eyes and looked at Nyx.

"Euhm… So you are my friend, right?" Nyx asked the pokemon.

Grovyle nodded.

"So you understand me?" Nyx asked surprised.

Again Grovyle nodded and crossed his arms.

"What did we actually do together, since you were one of my best friends?"

Grovyle turned around and pointed at the house behind Nyx. Nyx turned around and saw White looking at the both of them. She waved and ran down the little stone path.

"So, you two are getting to know each other a little better. That's good."

While she was talking, Grovyle pointed at one of the pokeball in the little purse around White's waist.

"Huh? What are you doing Grovyle?" Nyx asked him.

"I…I think he wants me to take out my pokemon."

White took one of the pokeball out of the purse and pushed the button. A blue pokemon appeared on the grass. On its belly there was a spiral drawn and he was wearing white gloves. It sure did look strange to Nyx.

"This is Poliwhirl, a water pokemon." White said while patting its back.

Grovyle wasn't really about to socialize, since he raised his arms and the leaves on them started to grow slightly.

"Euhm… Grovyle, this isn't a dangerous pokemon. You don't have to fight him." Nyx said, trying to calm Grovyle down.

Grovyle didn't move an inch.

"I think Grovyle wants a battle." White said. "Well, if it's a battle he wants, then he can get one!" White shouted with a smile on her face. "But first I'll explain battling to you, Nyx. We do a 1 versus 1 match, till one of the pokemon faints."

"But won't the pokemon be hurt afterwards?" Nyx asked.

"They will, but since this is a friendly match, you shouldn't really worry about any serious injuries."

"But the pokemon, do they like fighting? I don't really get it." Nyx asked again.

"Hmm… That's actually a big debate going on in this world, but you have to see your pokemon as a partner, they see you as their partner as well. And battling is just a sport and together you're a team who tries to win. And it's up to you to see if your partner can keep on fighting or if it's in too bad shape. If you can do this, a strong bond will grow between you and your pokemon and they will respect you, like you should respect them."

"Woaw, I'm impressed by this little speech." Nyx said astonished. "Grovyle, you ready?!" Nyx asked the pokemon.

Grovyle nodded at him and took a few steps back.

"Euhm, before we start, how do I actually battle?"

"Oh, yeah… you don't know Grovyle's moves. Hmm…"

White took out what seemed her cellphone and started touching the screen a few times.

"Okay, I searched his regular moveset on the internet and he should have the attacks absorb, leaf blade, quick attack and fury cutter. But it could be that you've learned him a whole other moveset before you lost your memory." White smiled and added. "But don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

"Haha, okay." Nyx replied while walking behind Grovyle.

"Let's begin Nyx! Poliwhirl, hit him with your bubblebeam!"

Nyx didn't really knew what to do, but before he could say anything, he saw that Grovyle already had dodged the ray of bubbles.

"Do your quick attack?" Nyx tried.

The image of Grovyle blurred as he launched towards Poliwhirl who didn't saw such a speed coming. He crossed his arms in front of him and endured the powerful hit. Grovyle jumped back again, blocking the strength attack White commanded Poliwhirl.

"Grovyle! Hit him with fury cutter!" Nyx shouted.

Grovyle looked behind him and shook his head. He pointed his hand to the ground and around it, the ground started to tremble a bit.

"Oh no…" White muttered. "Poliwhirl, form a shield in front of you with your ice beam!"

A barrier of ice formed in front of Poliwhirl, but was useless. Grovyle looked at the ice wall and started running towards it with his incredible speed. His right hand started glowing red and went right through the wall, shattering it in thousand pieces, sparkling in the sun. A loud smack sounded and a large cloud of dirt formed around the two pokemon. Grovyle was the only one standing. Poliwhirl was lying in a ditch he formed when he was launched back because of the enormous power.

"Oh my!" White said while she ran towards Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl slowly got up and White sent him back in his ball. "You did great, go rest a bit."

Nyx ran towards her.

"Is he okay? I…I didn't knew fury cutter was such a strong attack." Nyx said, worried about her and her pokemon.

"You have one hell of pokemon. That wasn't fury cutter he did, it was focus punch. One of the strongest attacks existing. You couldn't knew that, it's okay."

She smiled again and walked towards Grovyle with Nyx on her side.

"You should congratulate him, he's the one that won."

She pushed Nyx towards the pokemon who reached out his arm. Nyx reached out his and shook his hand.

"You did great Grovyle. So this was what we did I guess." Nyx smiled and called Grovyle back in his pokeball.

White tapped Nyx' shoulder.

"Come on, let's get back inside. You must be hungry after such a battle."

"Yeah, I'm pretty starved actually. Haha."

"Then I hope you can still run, cause it's first come, first serve!"

They both ran off to the house and arrived in the kitchen, out of breath.

"I…huuu…I'm first!" White said while still panting because of their little competition.

"I just let you win, I'm a gentleman after all."

Nyx smiled when he saw the pancakes White got out of the refrigerator.

"They're from yesterday, I hope you don't mind."

"That's okay, I can eat everything now. I had to survive 2 days on 4 slices of bread."

….

"That was delicious." Nyx said while putting his hands on his belly. "I've been wondering the whole time, aren't your parents home?"

"They're at a convention for work, they'll be back in two days I think."

"Oh, okay."

White took their plates and placed them in the sink.

"We'll clean that up later." She smiled and walked away, shouting "Wait here, I'll get something for you."

She came back with two little books in her hands. She threw them on the table, in front of Nyx.

"These are the two little pockets about the basics about battling, I think you'll like it, since you're so good at it. Well, I'm off to bed early. You can sleep in my brother's room, it's the first one on the right when you get up the stairs."

"So you just gave me some study material?"

"Pretty much, but it's worth it. Good night."

"Good night."

Nyx waited for her to leave and got up, lying down on the couch. He opened the first book, titled 'types of pokemon'.

**Sorry about being a little late, exams coming up and I was planning the storyline a bit. Enjoy!**


End file.
